Hikaru X Kaoru Random Stories
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: I know I have some other stories going on, but I really wanted to write a yaoi fluff story. Rated T for Hikaru protecting Kaoru. This is the Hitachiin Twins' love lives in (and mostly out) of the Host Club. Read and review, but please don't hate.
1. Christmas Decorating, And An Accident

_**A/N: So, I know that it is after Christmas and all. Even so, I decided to make a Hitachiin story involving the love of Hikaru and Kaoru. It is not a Reader Story, but it is Fluff and Yaoi at the same time. I also literally got hit by a box, so I'll make something like that. Anyway, read and review, please don't hate and if anyone has any ideas either for this, or my other two stories, let me know!**_

* * *

It was Christmas-time in the Host Club.

Tamaki, being the idiot he always was, decided that he wanted it to be an over-the-top special event.

Hikaru Hitachiin was talking with Kyouya about the whole event, watching his younger twin brother, and actual lover.

Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were actual lovers in and out of the Host Club.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka were standing near the center of the room, trying to put up a ruby red and emerald green chandelier.

Kaoru was standing directly underneath it, talking to Tamaki while trying to help the cousins mentioned above place the chandelier correctly.

What wasn't expected was the fact that the rope slipped out of the cousin's grip, causing the chandelier to start to fall onto Kaoru's head.

"Kaoru, watch out!" Hikaru called, running over to his twin and pushing him out of the way before it fell to the ground and would've crashed over his head.

* * *

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru asked once they had landed a safe distance away from the broken glass.

Everyone knew that the twins were actually together, the Host Club and everyone else, so no one batted an eye when Hikaru and Kaoru were down there.

"I'm fine, Hikaru, at least I think I am." Kaoru said with a small smile.

"Kaoru, you are not fine! You're ankle's bleeding!" Haruhi said, a squeal that somewhat normally wouldn't come out of Haruhi's mouth escaping.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he grabbed his brother by the arm.

"Its ok, Kaoru. Its just a little band-aid." Hikaru said when Kaoru flinched.

Haruhi brought the band-aid closer, Kaoru cuddling closer to Hikaru.

Haruhi quickly put the Neosporin and the band-aid on his ankle before backing slowly away.

* * *

"Its ok, love." Hikaru said gently before kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled against Hikaru's chest.

"I love you too, Kaoru." Hikaru said himself, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Do you think you can stand up, Kao-chan?" Honey asked with a small smile.

"I can t-try." Kaoru said, somewhat nervous as he talked to you.

"Don't you worry about it. Lean onto me for support if you need it. I'm right here." Hikaru said, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and slowly standing up.

Kaoru stood up, smiling softly when Mori brought a chair over to him and Hikaru set him into a chair.

"Do you need anything Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, squatting beside the chair and taking his hand.

"I'm fine, Hikaru." Kaoru said fondly, ruffling his brother's identical orange-ish/red hair.

"I know. I just want to make sure. And plus Kaoru, I know you. Something's bothering you. And if its not this, then what is it?" Hikaru said, giving his brother a pointed look.

* * *

"You're right. As always. Something has been bothering me. Mom and Dad don't like our relationship. They haven't told you about it, but they've told me. They think its inhumane. They were fine with it sticking to the Host Club and nothing else." Kaoru explained with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Kaoru. Kaoru, look at me. Don't listen to Mom and Dad. They don't understand it. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them break us up because I love you. I love you so much, Kaoru." Hikaru said, taking both of Kaoru's hands in his own.

Kaoru, with a faint blush on his face, kissed the seme's cheek with a shy look on his face with an even brighter blush.

Hikaru had a shocked look on his face, his eyes softening a little with a faint smile on his face as he ruffled his brother/lover's hair.

Hikaru stood up, taking his brother's hand and helping him stand up as well as they both helped with the tree.

Of course, Hikaru made sure that Kaoru was alright and not about to fall to the pink marble floor.

* * *

It was after the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru stood outside Music Room #3, Kaoru's arms wrapped around Hikaru's shoulders.

Hikaru stood with a small smile on his face, leaning down and touching his nose to Kaoru's before giving his lips a long kiss.

"I love you, Kaoru." Hikaru said softly.

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru said, moving toward his brother and kissing his lips.

"So, still feeling insecure?" Hikaru asked with a soft smile.

"Not very much as long as I have you." Kaoru said with a light giggle.

"Good." Hikaru said, kissing the tip of Kaoru's nose.

"I still don't like the fact that Mom and Dad don't like our relationship, though." Kaoru said, taking his hand.

"Don't worry about it. As I said before, I don't care what Mom and Dad think. They won't keep me away from you. And besides, the maids think we are perfect for each other." Hikaru said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"That's because they can't tell us apart." Kaoru pointed out with a faint smile.

"Even though they can't tell us apart, we can, can't we?" Hikaru said with a grin before taking Kaoru into his arms and dipping him toward the floor.

And that was how Christmas decorating and an accident turned into more.


	2. Hikaru's Prince and Other Topics

It was time for the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru sitting at their usual table near the door.

"So, Hikaru, do you have a special princess?" A brunette girl-obsessed with the twins-asks with a light smile.

Hikaru shared a look with Kaoru, who was flustered either from anger or their act, Hikaru wasn't really sure.

"Well, you could say that." Hikaru says, taking Kaoru's hand in his own with a grin.

All of the guests' chairs tipped backwards, making them hit the pink marble floor.

* * *

Soon after the Host Club ended, the redness hadn't faded from Kaoru's cheeks.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru asks with a light pout.

"Do you really have a princess Hikaru, I mean, a girl?" Kaoru asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kaoru, there is no girl. You are my "princess"." Hikaru says with a light laugh.

"Really?" Kaoru asks, the red changing to an embarrassed one.

Hikaru nodded, taking his brother's hand into his own.

"Yup. You are the princess, Kaoru. You're the princess I kept referencing. And I thought you were the smart one." Hikaru teases toward the end.

* * *

"Well its kinda hard to tell, Hika. We call all of the guests of the Host Club princesses." Kaoru says with a light pout.

"Yeah, but don't you think you would have known if I was actually talking about a girl? Don't you think I would've told you?" Hikaru asks, sounding somewhat hurt.

"You didn't tell me when you liked Haruhi!" Kaoru reminds his brother with his arms crossed.

"That's because I never did. I've always liked you in the way you thought I liked Haruhi, but I never let on because I thought that you would be weirded-out." Hikaru says, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist.

"Wait. Hika, you mean you never liked Haruhi in the way that I like you?" Kaoru asks, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Of course not. If I actually did then I would've told you." Hikaru replies, soothingly caressing the face of his "princess".

Kaoru shivered under Hikaru's touch, a blush even more visible painted on his cheeks.

"There's the Kaoru I know and love." Hikaru says, his voice having a teasing edge to it.

* * *

Kaoru buries his face in Hikaru's shoulder to try and hide his blush.

"You're so cute." Hikaru says sweetly, wrapping his arms around his brother's identical waist.

"Hika, how do you say I am? We look the same." Kaoru reminds his brother, though it doesn't stop the blush on his face.

"I know. But you are definitely cuter than I am, Kaoru. I know you...especially the look in your eyes when you look at me." Hikaru replies with a bright grin.

Kaoru's eyes widen, and Hikaru could see the flecks of blue that his brother sometimes got in his eyes when Kaoru looked at him.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks, tilting his head.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru replies with a faint smirk.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Hikaru asks with a bright grin.

"I figured you would ask that, and the answer is yes. That way everyone knows I'm yours." Kaoru says with a giggle, wrapping his arms around his older brother.

"Kaoru, you don't need that, remember? We got those lockets that have our pictures in them." Hikaru replies, digging them out of his pocket and handing one to his brother.

* * *

"Hikaru, I thought that I lost it." Kaoru says, his eyes widening.

"Technically you lost it in the lake. I hated seeing you so upset about losing it, so when you went back into the tent, I jumped into the lake and got it for you." Hikaru says, a blush that usually Kaoru would get on his face on the identical face of Hikaru.

"Is that why you were sick for a couple of days?" Kaoru asks, tilting his head at Hikaru.

"Yup. That's why I was sick...and I vaguely remember you staying by my side and barely eating until I almost-made you." Hikaru replies, wrapping his arms around Kaoru.

"Well I couldn't help but be worried, Hikaru. I'm the one who normally gets sick, not you." Kaoru says with a light pout.

"Kao, that was a few months ago. I'm fine now, I promise. If I wasn't ok, you would be the first to know, ok?" Hikaru says, wrapping his arms around Kaoru.

* * *

"How is your mother handling you two being together?" Tamaki asks, hands on her hips.

"Neither one of us cares. I'm going to be with Kaoru through thick and thin, no matter what happens." Hikaru says, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Hikaru, I don't want you to get hurt." Kaoru says with tears in his eyes.

"Kao, you have no reason to be worried about me. I am the one who's supposed to be worried about you." Hikaru replies with a light smile on his face.

"I know but I have reasons to worry about you Hika. Listen, I can't give you kids. I can't give you a family, and I know you. You've wanted a family since we joined the Host Club." Kaoru replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kaoru, that doesn't matter to me. I want to be with you, so I'm going to be with you. Besides, even if we can't have kids physically or naturally, then we can always adopt. You have no reason to worry about that." Hikaru says, taking Kaoru's hands in his own.

"Really? You might not want kids...naturally?" Kaoru asks, his eyes widening.

"I'm not saying I might now. If that happens, even if we need a surrogate, then we'll get a surrogate. Don't worry about it. We don't have to worry about that until later." Hikaru replies.


End file.
